


If It Ain't Broke...

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: Miranda is having issues and Nigel knows just the woman to help...





	If It Ain't Broke...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! So this is a bit of an AU that was suggested by our very own JEHC with the prompt "I bet Miranda couldn't resist a woman in a tool belt." So here it is...inspired by JEHC and her love for her wife Chris to whom I happily dedicate all the fix it bits!
> 
> Many thanks as always to AFey for a fantastic beta...wonderful moments of talking me off the ledge and always being willing to listen about how difficult it really is to be stuck in the closet with Miranda and Andy!
> 
> Thanks also to Kat for saving an alternate version of this fic under "When Writers get Stupid" knowing I would delete it in a moment of snippiness at least once!
> 
> Honestly, this is not my usual style but I hope you enjoy it. I'm off to Maine for the weekend... :D

If It Ain't Broke...

"I'm telling you Miranda, I had her work on my condo and you know how finicky the condo association can be.  She was actually reasonable for the amount of work I had to have done.  And she was quick."  Nigel held out a nondescript business card to his friend, mentor and boss of at least 20 years.

 Miranda took the card with the very tips of her two fingers, looking at it as if it were a bug, "You're sure she's reliable?  You know how I feel about having strangers traipse in and out of my home, Nigel." Giving him a meaningful look she continued, "You know how much I hate to be...disappointed."

"Miranda, you've got a leaking roof.  Do you really want to wait? It's forecast to rain all week.  If you like I'll call her myself for you."

He was right.  The leak which had started with mere drops was now running in  rivulets down the wall in her guest bedroom.  Granted, it was a room not normally used but below that room was her study and her extensive collection of rare books.  Water in that room would be catastrophic.

"Oh fine, call your little Ms. Fix-it.  Arrange for her to meet me this evening or tomorrow at the latest."  Miranda flicked her fingers at her friend in a clear gesture of dismissal.

Nigel rolled his eyes and picked up his cell phone making the call from La Priestly's office, "Oh Six, darling, you knew I would call you again.  How could I not?  What we had...was just lovely. " Nigel laughed into the phone, "No actually, I have a friend, no really, she's got some water damage in her townhouse and its endangering a rather impressive array of books.  Would you be willing to take a look?" Nigel paused, nodding into the phone, "I know you aren't!  Andy!  I know you've been swamped but really?  Listen, I'll make it worth it for you.  Free bagels and coffee for a month if you can make it this week?"  Nigel turned his back towards Miranda.  "What do you mean you've given up bagels?  Fine!  Free Starbucks for two months.  I'll set it up with that cute little Barista you like.  The one by Elias Clark.  Tonight would be brilliant.  Say at eight?  Lovely!" Nigel exclaimed, "No no, I won't be there.  Duty calls you know.  But I'll text you the address.  Yes, Andy.  Thanks again."

Miranda rolled her eyes as he turned back to her, "Tell me, was there something wrong with your office for  that call?"

Nigel smirked, "Of course not but then I would have missed out on seeing your face when I got you the appointment.  Now I know you heard.  So I shall be off to terrorize the Art Department in your name.  I shall, of course, see you later.  I can't wait to hear all about you're evening with my Six."

Raising an eyebrow at Nigel's back, Miranda contemplated the business card for one Andrea Sachs, General Contractor and Restoration Specialist.

Well, she would have to wait and see what this Ms. Fix-It could do.

___

Arriving at the address Nigel had texted, she drove around until she found parking several blocks over.  Sighing, she was glad she had set out to be early.  As it was, she would be just barely on time.  Carrying her binder, tablet  and a small toolbox she rang the bell to the impressive townhouse.  She felt her face heat up and her jaw drop as the door opened to reveal the occupant.

"Well, I suppose there is something to be said for punctuality." The older woman said by way of greeting.  She was wearing an elegant skirt suit in a dark navy with a striking periwinkle blue  button down shirt with a plunging neckline.  Her silver hair, styled into a perfect coif as an S-shaped forelock drifted over one eye. 

"You do speak, don't you?"

Nodding her head and trying to smile Andy held out her hand, "Yes, yes I do.  You must be Miranda?  Nigel sent me all of your information with the address.  I'm Andy.  Andy Sachs."

Miranda ignored the hand outstretched before her, "Yes, well, Miss Sachs, perhaps you would like to join me inside as I don't usually intend to heat the neighborhood."

Andy stepped into the foyer glancing around at the impressive architecture.  Almost as impressive as the woman that owned it.  "Andy please, my name is Andy."  As Miranda raised a single elegant eyebrow, Andy continued, "Well, Andrea, really but I've always been called Andy."

Miranda nodded slightly, "Andrea then. It suits you far better than such a common derivative.  Nigel tells me you are a master craftsmen. And yet, he didn't tell me how young you are."

"Well, I have a lot of years in the business behind me.  I apprenticed with my mentor when I was 12 years old.  That was 16 years ago if you're keeping count." Andy teased gently, suprised when the older woman's cheeks colored faintly.

"Yes, well, I won't bore you with the details of what I was doing 16 years ago.  Come, I'll show you the damage."  Miranda hadn't blushed in years!  It was true this woman was rather attractive in a blue-collar sort of way.  Shaking her head, she led the young woman up the stairs.  28 years old.  She couldn't possibly be entertaining the idea of even a benign flirtation with a woman 22 years her junior could she?

Watching as Miranda reached the top of the landing, Andy took a moment to let her eyes roam over the shapely figure. Miranda coughed delicately and Andy raised startled eyes to meet amused blue.  Caught!

"It's this way, through here." Miranda gestured with chin as Andy felt her face heat up.

Making their way into the guest room where the damage could clearly be seen, Andrea immediately lost any of her awkward playfulness becoming completely professional in a breath as she set out to examine the extent of the damage.  At a gesture from Miranda, Andy opened the door onto the small balcony that was actually part of the fire escape.   Using the existing ladder, she climbed up to the flat top roof.  Immediately, she could see the section of missing shingles and the exposed flashing around the vent pipe.  Climbing back down, she spoke to Miranda as she re-entered the room.

"It looks like the flashing is weak.  I don't think the drywall will need to be replaced."  Andrea knelt on the hardwood floor pushing against the wall to test its strength.  "I won't know until I get part of the roof stripped to see underneath." Continuing her appraisal she said,  "How long have you lived here?"

Miranda answered, "I live here with my twin girls.  My ex-husband and I bought this house together almost 20 years ago.  I had the roof redone about ten years ago."

Andy glanced back over her shoulder, choosing not to comment on the "ex-husband" part of the conversation, "Twin girls?  How old? If you don't mind my asking, I mean.  Obviously you don't have to answer. I mean I was just curious..."

Miranda chuckled lowly, "The girls are just turning 12 and adolescence is on the horizon."

Andy snickered, as she made notations on her tablet for supplies she would need, "My mom has three girls.  My sisters are older than I am and my mom swore during puberty she was seriously considering moving out of state.   I don't envy you and your husband."

Miranda tilted her head, "Really, Andrea.  Were you not listening?  How can you succeed in your line of work without paying attention to detail.  I said _ex-husband_. Honestly."

Trying hard to keep the note of triumph out of her voice, Andy looked up into sparkling glacial blue eyes, "Oh that's right, you did, didn't you?"  Standing now, she held the tablet out for Miranda to see.  "Here's my estimate for the cost, labor, supplies and hours.  If you agree I can start tomorrow."

Miranda shook her head, "That's all?" Miranda pursed her lips, "Would you be making anything at all on this job?"

Andy grinned, "Oh yeah, I'll be fine.  I have some good deals with wholesalers in the area so I find it easy to pass along the savings.  It's not a particularly involved job.  I won't need a crew.  Just me, a ladder, some new shingles, flashing and my handy dandy tool belt.  In and out of your hair in about 4 hours. Providing I don't find any rotting under the shingles.  The inside work, well that's really just a coat of paint.  I'd be happy to do that for you too. Say another two hours for that."

Miranda nodded, "Fine then, tomorrow it is.  I'll be here to let you in and I'll be working from home for the duration should you need me.  What time shall I expect you?"

Andy nodded, eyes alight with anticipation, "I'll be here by 8 in the morning."

Miranda nodded as they walked side by side down the stairs, "Fine, until then Andrea."

Andy left the townhouse with the proverbial spring in her step.  Unless she was much mistaken tomorrow was going to be a great deal of fun.

____

Miranda watched as the young woman made several trips into the townhouse carrying her supplies.  Her last trip was to haul two six packs of generic store bought water into the work space. 

"It's going to be noisy but I'll try to get most of the demo done pretty early.  I know you said you were going to be working." Andy explained.

Miranda nodded, as her eyes wandered taking in the faded worn blue jeans and clean, crisp, long sleeve white t shirt, as well as a flannel over shirt, all under a heavy leather coat.  Certainly not fashion forward but it did make a certain...statement.  And beyond that, the heavy leather tool belt certainly didn't hurt the overall aesthetic.

All in all, a very village people look but one that Miranda decided worked quite well for the contractor.  "Yes, well.  I'll be beneath you...I mean in the room below you...In my study."

Miranda watched as Andrea resolutely stared at the wall.  To her horror, Miranda felt the blood rush to her face.  She could only thank whatever higher power there was that the younger woman was not asking any follow up questions.  She was not entirely sure she would have been able to keep her composure.  And that...that just would not do!

 "I understand." Andy turned  in time to witness the fading blush from Miranda's cheeks, "I'll find you...if I need you."  Andy dared to tease as Miranda escaped from the room.

Three hours later and Miranda still hadn't made her final picks from the last photo shoot, she'd had Emily completely cancel her morning so that she could be on site and all she could hear was hammering and crashing above her.  She was getting nothing done.  It had everything to do with the noise she convinced herself and nothing to do with the young woman with long chestnut hair and honey amber eyes. To top it off, it had begun raining again an hour ago.  A particularly loud crash caused the editor to jump in her seat.

Enough!  Perhaps it was time for Andrea to take a break?  Knowing her housekeeper,  there would be plenty of whatever she was making for lunch knowing that Miranda would be home.  She wondered if she could persuade Andrea to share?

Making her way up the stairs she called out from the door, "Andrea."

Miranda had the pleasure of watching the brunette scramble from the floor in a rather athletic display.

"Oh, hi!  You startled me!" Andy bit her lip. "Listen, I know it's been loud but the good news is I've almost finished the actual repair work.  The flashing went down with no problem and I'm just securing the last of the shingles now." She gestured to the open box on the floor where she was sitting.

Miranda noticed that the door that led to the small balcony was open and that Andrea's shirt and hair were quite obviously soaked.    "Andrea, you're soaked!  Come, let me get you something to dry off with." Miranda stepped into the guest bathroom returning with several towels. 

Accepting the towels sheepishly, Andy explained, "Yeah I got caught out when the rain started but it's not like I could stop and leave you with a half finished roof."  Drying her hair, she nodded her thanks, "Hazards of the job but I appreciate the towels."

Retrieving the wet towels,  Miranda continued, "Yes well, I appreciate dedication to one's work.  But it's getting close to noon.  Perhaps, you'd like to take a break?  My housekeeper actually left lunch warming on the stove. I'm not quite certain what it will be but you can be certain it will be quite good."

Andy tilted her head to the side, "How can  I say no?  But you know it's not part of our contract?"

Miranda allowed a small smile to grace her face, "Call it a perk then." Miranda led the young woman down the staircase and into the kitchen.  She was amused as Andrea continued glancing around each room they passed through.  "See something you like?"

Andy blushed and shrugged, "I like architecture.  This place has great crown molding and I'm betting the wainscoting is original." Taking a seat at the breakfast bar that had Miranda indicated she continued, "You have a beautiful home."

Passing over a bowl of the beef and barley soup, as well as a basket of fresh bread, Miranda nodded, "I like to think so.  I have spent nearly two decades decorating it to reflect my style.  But for all of that it seems to only come alive when my girls are home."

Andy nodded, "I know what you mean.  I live alone in a studio.  It's where I sleep but it's not really home."

"Where is home, Andrea?"

Andy paused for a moment before replying, "Would you believe I don't really know?  I've visited with my parents in Ohio but even that doesn't feel like home anymore.  Even though that's where I grew up.  I travel some when I can and when I come back, New York feels like home.  Just not in the way it would with family."

Miranda sampled the soup and decided her housekeeper had outdone herself.  "How long have you been in the city?"

"I came here with my uncle when I was 18.  He's the Master that I apprenticed under."  Andy's face grew sad for a moment, "He passed away last year. Since then,  no place feels like home."

Reaching across the counter, Miranda gently patted Andrea's hand,  "I am sorry for your loss.  It is hard to lose someone you care for so much when you're still so young.  Though I must say it never gets easier."

The silence between them grew slightly awkward as the pair stared down at Miranda's hand resting on top of Andy's.  Just as Miranda would have pulled back Andrea laced their fingers together and gave a light squeeze, "Thank you Miranda.  I can tell you mean that.  I mean, coming from you it's not just polite words."

Nodding, Miranda gently withdrew her hand, rising to carry her bowl over to the sink.  She turned to find Andrea directly behind her, holding her own bowl, "Time for me to get back to work.  I'll be finished in an hour or so.  I just have the painting to do and it's a relatively small area."

"Yes, well, we must be thankful for small mercies.  Tell me, Andrea, do you usually only tackle structural jobs?  Or are you more...all purpose?"

Walking back up the stairs, Andy stopped and looked down at Miranda on the first floor landing.  With a mischievous grin she said, "Handy Andy can handle all of your needs.  No job too big or too small, Andy does them all!" She winked and continued up the stairs.

Miranda's eyebrows rose, "Truly?  I may just take you up on that, Andrea."

Andy smirked and headed back up to the guest room certain. 

Miranda watched her the entire way.

____

Friday night and Andy had a date.  Two men were waiting for her up in her apartment and she didn't want to keep them waiting any longer.  Opening her apartment door, she sighed and dropped her tool belt on the floor by the door with a crash.

"I'm sorry guys.  I didn't know Mrs. Robson was going to be such a worry wart.  You would think no one ever replaced cabinets before.  Come on boys, let's go watch some television."

Andy sighed and picked up a spoon.  Ben and Jerry's.  She'd been waiting all day for this!  Kicking her boots off and putting her feet up on the small table she picked up the remote to see what was on just as her phone rang.

Surprised at the caller I.D. she picked up on the second ring, "Handy Andy ready for all your needs!  How can I help you this evening Miranda?"

For a moment, Andy could hear nothing but muffled shrieks from young voices and then Miranda's slightly louder tones ordering quiet, "Andrea!  Are you there? It's the faucet in girls' bathroom.  It's simply spraying everywhere!  Honestly, this is ridiculous and I am quite out of my element."

Chuckling at the exasperation she could hear quite clearly over the phone Andy spoke, "Miranda, you've got to turn off the water from the main.  Can you do that?"

"Of course not!  If I could do that would I be calling you?" Miranda snapped.  She hadn't really thought this through now that it was happening.  All she had wanted was a subtle annoying drip.  Now she had Niagara in her bathroom!

"Ok, ok. Look I can be there in a half an hour, Ok?  But just try to go down to the basement and find the master shut off. It'll be a blue valve.  You can do this...it's sort of a brightish blue."  Andy was already striding from the apartment.  Ben and Jerry forgotten in lieu of this new crisis.  She could hear Miranda making her way down the basement steps, "Try not to break your neck in those heels, Miranda."

"Really, I don't see why your generation cannot do something so simple as walking in perfectly appropriate heels.  Now, blue you say?" Miranda gasped suddenly.

"What is it? Miranda did you twist your ankle or something?"  Andy threw her phone on speaker and drove out into traffic images of Miranda laying twisted at the bottom of the stairs spurring her on.

"Andrea, this dial, valve, thing is not merely blue, it's cerulean blue.  How can you not know that?"

Andy shook her head, "Really?  Ok turn the cerulean shut off valve to the right.  That should turn off the water in the bathroom before I get there.  I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

____

Arriving fifteen minutes later, Andy was led up the stairs by twin red-headed whirlwinds, "And the water started spraying everywhere!" said the one with the higher cheekbones.

"And Mom started cursing and everything got soaked," replied the second twin the one with the taller forehead, "Even Patricia took off then."

Andy grinned, "OK, well I'm sure we can sort it out. I'm Andy by the way."  Arriving into the girls' bathroom which would easily fit most of her studio inside Andy smirked to see Miranda on her knees mopping the water from the floor with what looked to be Egyptian cotton bath towels, "Hi Miranda, lovely weather we're having isn't it?"

Miranda stiffened on the floor before straightening with far more dignity than Andy would have expected, "Oh would you just get over here and fix it please?  I have no idea what happened.  I sent the girls up to wash their hands and the next thing I knew we were doing our own version of The Great Flood."

Ducking her head to hide her smile Andy moved over to the sink, "Let me see what we have here."  Andy began dismantling the faucet as Miranda and the girls watched.  Turning back to the twins she asked, "I didn't catch your names?"

Miranda gestured to the girls, "Cassidy and Caroline.  My adorable destructive offspring."

Caroline sputtered, "That's not fair! We didn't do it!"

"Yeah!" Cassidy concurred, "It's not our fault it broke after you came up to put our laundry away."

"Girls! That's enough." Miranda said sharply as Andrea grinned up at her from the sink.

"Ok then," Andy said,  "I need a pair of helpers so you two are drafted." Removing her tool belt she took out the various wrenches and replacement parts she would need to repair the sink.  "Caroline, you're in charge of the wrench.  Cassidy, you can hold the new filter and flow adapter."

Both girls set up to help as Andy explained what had happened with the sink, "So, I can't say for sure but it looks like the washer somehow got bent.  When that happened it knocked the flow regulator out of alignment and the water pressure built up which is the reason water went everywhere."

Both girls seemed intrigued when 15 minutes later Andy had the faucet working perfectly. Turning to Miranda, Andy winked,  "There you go.  Crisis contained!"

Miranda nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, well.  Thank you for coming so quickly."

Andy gathered up her tools, slinging her tool belt back around her hips, "Any time, I told you that. No job too big or too small.  I'm glad I could help."

"Well, it's not everyone who would drop everything on a Friday night.  What do I owe you?"

Andy waved the words away, "Honestly, it was really simple.  And the parts were like 10 bucks.  Count this one as a freebie." Her eyes found Miranda's as they followed the twins down the stairs, "Consider it a sample of my flexibility. Top to bottom service if you will."

Miranda nodded thoughtfully, "Well, did I interrupt any plans?  I can't imagine you had nothing going on for a Friday night."

Andy laughed, "Yeah, a hot date with a pint of ice cream and binging my favorite television show."  They had reached the ground floor and were standing in the foyer now but neither made a move toward the door, "I had a run of cabinets to install today that took about three times as long as it should have so I had really just gotten home when you called."

Miranda's eyes widened, "Andrea, really?  You should have said..."

"Said what, Miranda?" Andy asked her voice teasing and her eyes serious,  "Sorry I won't come stop your home turning into the rainforests because someone took a screwdriver to the faucet in your daughters' bathroom?  I've had a long day hanging cabinets and I'd rather sit home alone?'

Miranda paled slightly, "A screwdriver you say?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah but there's no way to tell when it happened.  Chances are it could have been like that for years and the metal just finally gave out."

Miranda nodded and changed the subject, "Well then, if you truly have no plans why don't you have dinner with us this evening.  It seems that it would be the least I could do." 

"Miranda, you don't have to do that!  Besides, I don't want to intrude! I know how much time you put in to your magazine.  It can't leave a lot of room for family time."  It was true she knew that Miranda worked like a demon.  After her first time visiting the townhouse she had done some digging on her client and was shocked to realize just how successful and influential Miranda was.  She might have done a little cyber-stalking but she had been frustrated at how little actual personal information was easily accessible on the web about the enigmatic woman.  Of course,  you could read all the gossip columns but honestly how much of that could you count as fact? 

Case in point, they called Miranda the Snow Queen.  That didn't jibe with the woman Andy had witnessed during their interactions together.  No, Miranda was smart.  Used to getting her own way, sure but wasn't that part of why she was as successful as she was? Andy figured it had to be.  Second point of fact, she was offering to share her Friday night with her girls with Andy.  "Are you sure?"

"I would not have asked you if I was not certain, Andrea.  I never say anything I do not mean.  Besides, I believe my girls are impressed with you.  It would do them good to be exposed to the idea that women can be successful in all manner of careers. Sometimes, I worry that they will not be able to broaden their views of the world past what I do."

"MOM! We're starving!  Like literally dying!" Cassidy screamed from the kitchen.

Andy and Miranda looked towards the kitchen and shared a grin as Miranda continued, "And sometimes I worry that they won't make it to 13."

Andy laughed at the unexpected show of humor, "A valid concern I would think.  If you're certain than I accept.  It's not often I get a home cooked meal.  Living alone means a lot of take-out."

"Caroline set another place for our guest.  Cassidy, you can clear the table and load the dishwasher.  How many times have I asked you not to scream from one room to the next?  Really, am I asking too much?"

"No, Mom, I'm sorry," Cassidy apologized as she sulked for a few moments. 

Andy grinned at the instant contrition from the almost teenager, "My mother was always telling me and my sisters to use our inside voices.  It never worked either," Andy consoled as Cassidy perked up.

For the next forty minutes, Andy regaled the twin's with stories of her childhood growing up with two older sisters and her love of fixing things from an early age.

"My sisters and I were wrestling on the couch over the remote one day. Oh yeah, I have two sisters. Judith and Jo.    Now, I'm the youngest so both of them always tell me what to do but there's only a few years between them so they fight like cats and dogs.  Really!  They both fought constantly.  And seriously, the games they played?" Andy laughed remembering the antics of her sisters,   "But, anyway, for some reason I was included in the fun that day and we were jumping around and we all heard a crack!"

Three sets of blue eyes widened as Andy sipped her wine, "Yeah, that's about how we looked too!  We had cracked the leg on the couch.  My mother was going to kill us.  All of us dead.  So what else could we do?  I went out to my dad's tool shed.  I grabbed his drill and some old pieces of wood he had laying around and between the three of us we managed to fix the crack."

"Did they ever find out?" Caroline asked in an awed voice.

Andy laughed, "Oh yeah but not until I moved out of the house!"

Everyone shared the laugh then.  Just as dinner was drawing to a close there was a light scratching at the back door and Caroline jumped up.

Miranda offered more wine to Andrea, "I must say, I couldn't quite picture you as a trouble-making teenager before tonight."

Andy tilted her head with a smirk, "Spent a lot of time picturing me have you?"

"Mom!  Come quick! Patricia's bleeding!" Caroline called out obviously distressed.

Andy followed quickly, as Miranda jumped up and moved to her daughter's side, "What do you mean, Bobbsey?  Bleeding how?"

Miranda wasted no time getting on the floor and drawing the St. Bernard into her lap.  Patricia was bleeding from her front paw.  Holding it off the floor and whining when anyone tried to touch it.

"Mom, she came in from her doghouse!  What could have hurt her?" Cassidy asked her voice tight and worried.

"I don't know Caroline but help me hold her so I can look.  I do not want to hurt her further." Miranda ordered, finally examining the damage.  She drew a large bloody sliver of wood from the paw as Patricia whined pathetically.

Andy felt the genuine distress rolling off of Miranda in waves.  It was sweet how much she cared about the large dog laying now like a trusting puppy in her lap.  Snow Queen?  Never!

'It's her damned dog house!  I knew I should have replaced it this past Spring. Damn it!" Miranda swore as her daughters looked on with round eyes.   It was obvious to Andy, the girls were not used to displays of temper from their Mother.

Andy moved closer to examine the piece of ragged wood, "Miranda," Andy said gently, "It doesn't look like the wood is rotted.  It probably just needs to be sanded down."  Andy was suprised to see the older woman's cheeks were wet.  "It'll be ok.  I'll go take a look right now ok?  I have a flashlight and my woodworking stuff is in the truck bed toolbox.  I'll have everything I need ok?"  Reaching out to gently stroke the Editor's shoulder Andy continued, "She's going to be just fine Miranda."

Miranda wiped her face, "Are you certain?  Obviously, I will not be letting her spend any extended time outside."

"Yes, but you'll feel better if you know she's safe.  It won't take me long. Ok?"  Andy rose and headed out to her truck.  Coming back with a flashlight, a sander and of course she still had her tool belt from earlier.  Miranda had settled Patricia by now and moved to join Andrea in the back yard.

"I very much appreciate this.  You've had a really long day...and well she is just a dog."

Andy nodded but could tell Miranda's heart wasn't in the words she'd just said, "No way. She's part of your family.  Pets are important."  Andy knelt by an old weathered dog house and peered inside, "Miranda!  Is that a down comforter?  Silk pillows?  Really?"  Andy moved further into the doghouse.  It had a narrow entrance but was really quite spacious inside.

"Is there something wrong with wanting her to be comfortable Andrea?" Miranda's voice had dropped a few degrees.

Andy shook her head and mumbled, "The dog sleeps better than I do!"

"Excuse me?"

Clearing her throat, Andy spoke up, "I think I found the problem.  She's uncovered the floor and some of the boards are rough.  They just need to be sanded down.  Do me a favor and just plug that in would you?  This shouldn't take long at all."

Andy waited until Miranda called out that the sander was plugged in. At that point,it was the work of moments and Andy had the floor sanded smooth again.  As an added precaution, she tacked the comforter down so that it would cover the floor.  "Ok, Miranda, I think it's good as new!"

Andy started to back out of the doghouse, "Um, Miranda?"

"Yes, Andrea? What is it?" Miranda moved closer before realizing what the issue was.  "Oh, Andrea!  Really?  You're stuck?"

"Hey! It's not my fault!  It's the tool belt," Andrea groused.

"It certainly is," Miranda said with ill-concealed glee.

"Miranda! Would you help me get out of here please?  I mean, I suppose I wouldn't mind sleeping on down and silk but Patricia might get jealous!" Andrea complained, realizing her backside was quite possibly on display for the other woman.

"Oh fine, what would you have me do?" Miranda asked, imperiously.

"I need you to undo the belt.  I can't quite reach the clasp.  It just needs to be unclasped but at this angle...I cant...quite..."

"Oh do hush, Andrea."  Miranda said as she knelt on the ground and then reached for the offending clasp.

Andy gasped as she felt the older woman's hands glide slowly over her.  She prayed Miranda wouldn't notice her rapid breathing and flushed face, "Yeah, just right...you got it...just push...."

Once the belt gave way, it slid free and Andrea was able to back out of the doghouse, "Thank you." She stood, looking anywhere but at the other woman, "I appreciate that but um, I should probably go.  Thanks for everything, really."

Andy reached out blindly and took her belt before heading back to the house, leaving Miranda standing in the yard.  As she stood in the foyer, saying good night to the twins, Miranda appeared, slightly out of breath.

"Andrea! Wait!" Miranda reached out, stopping just short of touching the younger woman, "I want to thank you for helping her. For helping me."

Andy refused to meet her eyes, "My pleasure Miranda"  Before rushing out the door, she risked a quick look at Miranda. Surprised by the confusion that greeted her, she blurted out, “It was good to see you again,” before quickly making her way down the path.

____

"You should just invite her out already," Nigel said, neatly slicing his into Prime Rib.  The pair were having a rare, social, dinner out.  The twins were at home with the housekeeper and so Miranda was able to linger over the meal awhile.

Glaring at him over her beef medallions and pasta, Miranda decided to play along, "Just who should I be inviting out and why?"

"Nice try but you know that aloof, rising-above-it-all, nose-in-the-air attitude doesn't work with me, darling," Nigel shook his head and gestured at her with his fork, "I know where the bodies are buried."

Miranda smiled reluctantly.  He had a point!  "While that is indeed, true, it doesn't answer my original question." 

Nigel scoffed, "Six, Miranda.  You've been sulking since the whole "faucet" incident!"   Nigel sat back in his chair, "I know for a fact you had the girls' bathroom redone last year.  Don't think I don't remember those conversations regarding the incompetence of the blue-collar worker!  So do tell, what catastrophic event occurred that you simply had to call Six? And why...after the repairs went so well have you been brooding as if you saw Giselle wearing white after Labor Day?"

Miranda had always hated her pale skin and never more so than at this moment.  She could feel the flush heating up her cheeks but kept her composure, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, please," Nigel rolled his eyes, a death sentence had it been anyone else, here it only served to bemuse Miranda, "Just ask her out!"

"Oh Nigel, what would I say?  She's easily 20 years younger than I am.  What could we possibly have in common?"

Smirking, Nigel answered, "You mean beside a love of aesthetics in architecture and design?  Or of literature?  Or of current events?  Museums?  Music?" Shaking his head, "Isn't that part of the fun?  I know you're attracted to her.  Just call her already!"

Miranda sipped her wine, "Even if I am...attracted...I have no assurance that she feels anything remotely the same."

Laughing outright now, Nigel reached over to cover Miranda's hand with his own, "We never do, Miranda.  That's the joy of discovery!  Don't sell yourself short. Call her!"

Releasing a heavy sigh, Miranda nodded reluctantly, "Fine, perhaps I will.  But I do have a question.  Why the ridiculous nickname for the girl?"

Nigel smiled squeezing the hand beneath his lightly, "Why don't you ask her?  It will be a great little ice breaker!"

___

Miranda sat staring down into the coffee cup that was gently wafting steam.  It was certainly hot enough.  A passable cup of coffee which in itself was quite surprising considering the establishment she currently found herself in. 

"I'm glad you were able to adjust your schedule and meet here.  I know it's not your usual type of haunt."  Miranda ducked her head as the woman continued to try to catch her gaze.  She was not particularly comfortable and that in of itself made the entire situation worse.  When had she, Miranda Priestly, ever been uncomfortable?  And with a cup of coffee no less?  Unheard of!

Giving a curt nod, eyes once again shifting to the wall just behind Andrea's head, Miranda spoke, "It is not too far out of my way.  I was pleased you agreed to meet as well."

Several moments of silence followed the remark before Miranda's attention was once again pulled back to her companion.

 "How's the doghouse holding up?"

Startled, Miranda's eyes finally met Andy's, "The doghouse?  Whatever do you mean?"

"The floor?  Patricia hasn't had any more splinters has she?" Andrea asked, her eyes widening just a bit.  Perhaps she was wondering if Miranda was having some sort of memory loss?

"Oh...yes...the doghouse."  Miranda took a deep breath, "It's fine...just fine..."  Miranda broke off realizing this was quite possibly the most inane conversation she had ever had in her life.  Given her line of work that was really saying something.  She had to say something with some intelligence.  Surely there was some safe topic of conversation she could bring up?

Seizing on the last bit of advice Nigel had left her with Miranda blurted out, "Why does Nigel call you by that ridiculous nickname?  What on earth does "Six" have to do with you?"

Miranda felt her mouth go dry as Andrea laughed.  She was charmed when the woman relaxed back in her chair and smiled fully at her.

"Nigel calls me Six because of the water.  I always bring six packs of water when I'm on the job.  It started when I was working with my uncle over the summer.  It's really awkward and puts you in a bad light when you need to ask a client for something to drink."  Miranda watched as Andrea lazily stirred her coffee before she continued, "So, I always bring my own provisions on site.  Nigel was amused when he saw me carrying up a few a six packs of water.  And so...Six."

Miranda grinned for the first time in what felt like weeks, "I see.  I can't say that I find the explanation surprising even if it's not particularly creative."  Miranda smirked, "I expect better from Nigel."

She decided then and there she would happily sacrifice Nigel to the conversation gods if it kept Andrea smiling like that.  There was just something...luminous...when those chocolate eyes shone with humor and intelligence. And something beyond intriguing about those full lips as they quirked when she found something witty or amusing. And something so freeing in the laughter, that didn't care if it was slightly too loud in a room of strangers for what was  considered polite in society.

It was genuine pleasure and there was quite a lack of that in Miranda's life since she had tossed husband number two almost a year ago. 

"Miranda?"

Startled out of her musings, she realized Andrea had been talking and she had missed what the young woman had said, "I'm sorry.  I'm rather distracted today.  Please forgive me?"  Miranda took a deep breath when she felt the other woman  take her hand.

"It's ok.  I was just saying that I'm really glad you asked me for coffee." Miranda watched in horror as Andrea rose and reached for the check, "But I have to get going.  I was due back at the job site like ten minutes ago."

Rising quickly, Miranda stopped Andrea from paying, "I asked you remember?"

Miranda felt her breath catch as the young woman's eyes softened and she came around the table.  She was surprised and pleased when she was pulled into slightly awkward hug.

"Well, then, I suppose the next one is on me ok?"

Miranda drew back, searching those dark eyes for any sign of insincerity and found none.  Only warmth and the gentle humor she associated with the young woman.

Nodding, she watched as Andrea made her way to the door before turning back to smile at her once more, tossing a small wave to her as she exited.

So, Andrea wanted to get the next one then?  Nodding decisively to herself as she handed the waitress her card, Miranda decided to take her at her word. 

There would just have to be another one wouldn't there?

_____

Later that evening, Andy sat at her laptop diligently searching for anything about Miranda beyond the Ice Queen persona she showed Page Six.  There  wasn't a great deal that had been made public.  But luckily for Andy, she knew how to dig. 

In another life, she might have been an investigative reporter. Following public financial statements, old newspaper articles and even some reputable social news,  she was able to paint a picture.  And it was astonishing.

Miranda donated to all sort of charities.  MSCPA, Doctors without Borders, all sorts of educational causes and even a few scholarships.  Some were done anonymously but linked by the accounts.  The woman sponsored a treatment center for eating disorders!

Andy groaned and slammed the laptop shut.  She was so much more than what everyone else could see.  She was responsible, socially conscious and exacting.  She was brilliant and achingly beautiful.  She was creative and an amazing mother.

She was awkward as hell over a cup of coffee.  Could she be anymore adorable?

Search after search brought up images of Miranda attending various Galas and benefits.  Image after image with eligible, distinguished men.  Celebrities, various heads of state, designers, artists.  They all flocked to Miranda. 

The woman she had seen kneeling on a bathroom floor wiping up water. 

Miranda created and the world responded.  All Andy ever did was fix something if it broke.  What could they ever have in common?  Sure they had flirted.  But everyone flirted!  It didn't necessarily mean anything!

During the one time she had seen the woman socially, she seemed uninterested  and bored.  Andy had thought she was nervous but what if she found Andy lacking in the real world?  The one outside of fixing things that had broken.

What if Andy had nothing to offer beyond her tool belt?

____

"Six, what did you do?"

Across town, pacing by the windows, Andy rolled her eyes, "Good evening, Nige.  Long time no talk.  How are you?"

"I'm fine.  What did you do?"

Stepping into the kitchenette, Andy retrieved her beer, "What did I do about what?"

"Don't play coy, missy!  Miranda's been in a mood since you two met for coffee.  She scrapped the layout she approved for me two months, fired our new photographer and blacklisted the model.  Now, I'm scrambling to find old proofs for a new section, from a different photographer with a different model.  So, I'll ask again.  What? Did? You? Do?!"

Grinning at the idea the silver-haired enigma could be affected by her to such a degree Andy answered, "I had coffee with her, Nigel.  She asked for coffee.  We made some really awkward small talk.  She gazed into space.  Then I left."

Andy heard something clatter to a hard surface before Nigel spoke again, "Excuse me! Did you say small talk? Miranda Priestly made _small talk_?"

Shrugging even though she knew he couldn't see it Andy nodded, "Yeah, we talked about Patricia's dog house and she asked why you called me Six."

"Andy, Miranda doesn't  _do_ small talk.  Don't you see?  For some reason currently beyond my knowledge she's making an effort with you."

"Hmph, wishful thinking on both our parts I think Nige," Andy sighed  deeply, "It was the most awkward coffee date in history!"

"You ran out on her remember?  She told me all about your Great Escape after fixing the doghouse.  What was that about?" Andy could clearly hear paper rustling in the background.

"Nigel, it's past 8!  Why are you still in the office?" Andy double checked the wall clock.  "Shouldn't you be out on the prowl?"

"I wish sweetheart! But Miranda has pulled most of our next issue and I'm scrambling.  So if you could just tell me why you took off like a virgin on Prom night then perhaps we can solve this problem?  And then I might...just might mind you... be able to look for Mr. Right.  Or at least Mr. Tonight."

Andy laughed, "I've offered to set you up with my friend Doug.  He likes older guys." Andy teased hoping to distract from the questions she was refusing to answer.

"Hmm, yes, if I ever get to leave the office, I just may take you up on it.  But that doesn't look to be happening.  C'mon Six.  Tell your fairy God Nigel all about it.  What did you do to the Dragon?"

Andy slammed her beer on the table, "Don't call her that!  She's not like that!  Jesus, Nigel.  You told me you knew her better than anyone else.  Why would you say that about her?"

As silence greeted her outburst, Andy cursed, realizing she'd fallen for the bait.

"You actually do care about her, don't you?" Nigel asked his voice low and warm.  "That's why you ran?  Because you care?  Counterproductive don't you think?"

Andy groaned, "Nige, I've checked her out on the internet.  That first day?  With the roof?  I had no idea who she was.  So...I used Google .  When I was younger I wanted to be two things.  Either a detective or a librarian. So, I used Google.  She's out of my league.   And I panicked."

"Listen, Andy, you're right.  Miranda could have anyone she likes.  She has enough money for several lifetimes.  She's in the top of her profession. "  Andy heard Nigel take a deep breath, "She made small talk for _you_.  She met _you_ at a diner.  She's reaching out to _you_.  Maybe you should give her credit for knowing her own mind.  I'm not saying you didn't catch her by surprise because I know you did. But that is no bad thing."

Andy bit her lip, "Why do you have to make so much sense?" Closing her eyes and blowing out a breath, "Okay, Nigel.  What do I do?  How do I let her know I'm still here?"

"Well, you could always try calling her.  It is the preferred method of communication I'm told."

Andy shook her head, "Ok, I'll call her this weekend.  I have a job in Queens tomorrow.  I hope this new thing you're doing for her gets you out of the office.  Let me know and I'll give Dougie your number."

"Well, stranger things have happened, I suppose.  Just look at you and the Devil!"

Andy disconnected the call and decided to get an early night.  It looked like she might have some hope for a busy weekend after all.

___

Miranda decided enough was enough.  She had waited almost two full weeks for Andrea to contact her again.  And yet for some reason, the frustrating young woman had not called.  Or contacted her in any way.  She had thought she was interested in pursuing _something_ beyond just a professional relationship.  She had to know for sure whether the woman was interested or not.

Deciding on a plan of action, Miranda strode from her office, leaving early for the first time in two weeks.

Arriving home, she marched upstairs to her bedroom.  Looking around, her eyes fell on the wide door to her walk-in closet.  More like a vault, than an actual closet, Miranda had paid handsomely to have the spring-loaded computerized door installed along with the steel reinforced flooring, ceiling and walls.  She had actually had to pay for secondary beams to be installed to support the weight under the flooring. 

The reason was simply because she stored hundreds of thousands of dollars of Couture and statement jewelry here.   Not to mention the shoes!

 It was far more convenient than having a vault downtown and to her mind much more secure.  The door was opened by a six digit code that only four people knew.  Miranda herself, her twins, and her housekeeper, for the odd occasion she might be sent to retrieve an outfit .   The private security company she used for her home system also had access to the code.  But that was all. 

The remote would operate the door from inside or outside but only with the code.   The computerized lock would disengage allowing the spring mechanism to open.  It was on a timer, set to close after five minutes if you did not refresh the code.  This was so that if Miranda or anyone else was ever careless enough to the leave the door open her possessions would be secure.

Heading into her closet, Miranda got to work.

___

Andy cursed and stepped out of the delightfully hot shower, dripping water across the floor as she raced for her cell phone.  Gasping as she read the display, she answered, "Miranda?  What's wrong?"

"I need your assistance.  It's my closet.  My walk-in closet.  Something is wrong with the roll-out shelving and the trays that hold my jewelry will not open.   The disengage function is not working!  I have a Gala to attend this weekend and I simply cannot afford to wait around while some Neanderthal attempts to climb out of the primordial ooze to assist!"

Despite herself, Andy shivered as much from Miranda's voice as the chill in the air, "Miranda, I," Andy began.

"Andrea, please.  There is no one else I would trust."

Closing her eyes, as the words impacted her chest, Andy took a deep breath, "Ok, Miranda.  I'll be there in two hours.  Is it a regular lock?  Or is it electronic?"

"It was installed by Empire Lock and Securities three years ago.  It works on remote.  For some reason the remote is not unlocking the drawers or allowing me to shift the racks."

Nodding to herself, "I have to stop off and pick up some specialty tools but I should be able to help you."

"I never doubted it, Andrea."

Andy glanced down at her phone with an affectionate smile when she realized Miranda had hung up.

Dressing at the speed of light, Andy snatched up her tool belt and six pack of water on the way out the door and hoped she'd be able to fix whatever mess the woman found herself in this time.

____

"And really, I have no idea what is wrong with it.  It worked fine when I dressed for Runway this morning.  The door will open but none of the racks, drawers or compartments are working." 

Andy nodded for the third time as Miranda explained yet again.  The frustration was palpable and she had no doubt the older woman was just this side of desperate.  Arriving with Miranda she hesitated at the bedroom door, taking in the warm colors and massive bed before recovering her professional mask.

"This way Andrea.  Oh yes, now is certainly the time to dawdle.  You know how that thrills me."

"Easy, Miranda." Andy stopped at the foot of the bed to regard the other woman, "I know you're stressed but remember please I'm here as a favor.  A little kindness goes a long way with me."

Andy watched the blush creep up Miranda's neck before she nodded and spoke, "You're quite correct.  I'm sorry it's just...well...I'm not quite sure what's wrong with it."

Andy nodded placing a warm hand at the small of the woman's back to guide her closer to the closet door, "And you hate not knowing when something goes wrong?  I understand.  Let me take a look.  Can you open it please?"

Miranda tapped the code in and the door slid apart smoothly.  Andy moved into the closet and slowly began examining the shelves, the runners, and the mechanisms for the drawers.  Slowly a picture began to form. 

"Miranda, can you come in here for a minute?" Andy asked gently.

"Certainly, Andrea.  What do you need?"  Miranda came to stand by the younger woman. 

"Can you tell me how these runners got bent?" Andy asked, her voice betraying a slight edge of annoyance. 

"I'm sure I have no idea.  How in the world would something like that happen?"

Miranda's eyes were all wide innocence.  Her face completely shocked and Andy wasn't buying it for a moment.

"Miranda!  You took a hammer to the runners and pulled the wires on the mechanism!  It's so obvious!" Andy, hands on her hips, confronted the other woman dead on.

"I did nothing of the sort!  How dare you-" Miranda broke off as the sound of the closet door closing resonated in the space. "Damn!"

Startled by the curse, Andy looked behind, "Miranda, open the door. This isn't funny."

"Andrea, if I could I would.  The remote is currently sitting on my bed.  And as you know..."

Andy closed her eyes and groaned, "Are you serious?  We need the remote to open the door? Can't you call someone? One of your many minions?  Or Nigel?"

Miranda shook her head, "Of course not, this room is reinforced with steel.  It plays havoc with cell phone reception."

Andy glared, no longer interested in playing nice, "So basically, you sabotaged your closet and now you've kidnapped me?"

"I did not kidnap you!  How was I to know the door was going to close at that exact moment?" Miranda hissed stepping well into Andy's personal space.

Andy stepped up as well, the pair no more than a breath apart, "Look, lady, the bathroom faucet?  That was kind of cute.  Really obvious but cute.  The doghouse?  Ok,  so you're not to blame there but I didn't complain about it either.  But this?  You broke the tracks, pulled the wires and now we're stuck in here until god knows when?" Andy's voice had risen until she was practically yelling in Miranda's face.

"And how else do you propose I was to get some time with you again?" Miranda snapped back.

 Andy's mouth opened and closed several times as her eyes widened, "You wanted to see me?" At Miranda's very slight nod of the head Andy continued, "You could have called?  Or you know...dinner?  Coffee...?"

Miranda pushed away from Andrea to stalk to the far end of the closet, "Oh yes, because coffee worked so well the last time?"

Slowly, Andy grinned, moving closer to stand next to the fashion maven, "I enjoyed being with you for coffee, Miranda." At the older woman's skeptical look, she continued, "I did.  It was nice to see you outside of the house.  Not that I mind being here but it was nice to sort of be almost an equal with you."

Miranda snorted, "What does that even mean, Andrea? Sort of an equal?"

Andy decided to take a risk and lay her hands on Miranda's shoulders, keeping the other woman from backing away, "It means...equal...not me working for you.  As equal as a carpenter can be to the Queen of the Fashion World and Philanthropist extraordinaire."

Shaking off the restraining hands, Miranda spoke again, "Really, equality then is what you'd like?  Then, why, pray tell, did you not bother to contact me again after we had coffee?  I...waited...and..."

Andy sucked in a breath at the sound of hurt lacing through the words, "Miranda, I won't lie.  I thought about you that entire day.  I went home that night and dug around the internet.  I learned more about you and I know it probably doesn't make you feel any better that I looked on the web to learn about you but I did.  I found out just how amazing you are.  How much you give and how little you ask for yourself.  I saw you with so many people, doing so many amazing things."  Andy swiped at her eyes, as they filled and overflowed.  "Miranda, you create.  You create beauty and you promote intelligence.  You help to heal with your donations.  All I do...all I do is fix what other people create." 

Unable to keep her shaking voice steady or to stop the tears from falling she turned her back on the other woman.  She didn't want Miranda thinking she was weak.  "You deserve someone to create with.  But even so, I talked with Nigel and he convinced me that maybe...just maybe you were interested in me.  I was going to call you this weekend.  I have no idea what I was going to ask you to do...but I was going to call you."

"There is a lovely exhibit regarding architecture from the 1920's and its effect on modern design.  Would you like to join me on Saturday evening?  We can have dinner after if you like?"

Miranda's voice was soft and ever so slightly formal.  Andy turned back towards her only to find Miranda standing directly in her space, "I would love to..."  Andy looked up to meet the other woman's eyes just as Miranda leaned down and brushed her lips lightly across hers.

Sighing, Andy reached out and pulled Miranda closer, "Just so you know lady, I'm not super big into fashion.  In fact, what you see is pretty much what you get....well...except that this is really my second best tool belt.  The other one got soaked at the another job site and I had to leave it-"

Andy was cut off mid sentence as Miranda claimed her lips once more in a much more thorough kiss.  A gentle exploration, it was only a moment before Andy was responding.  Several moments later, Andy broke away chuckling as Miranda tugged ineffectually at her tool belt.

"Miranda!"  Andy grinned leaning forward to kiss the other woman into distraction while carefully unclasping her belt and letting it drop to the floor.

The pair jumped apart as the closet doors opened to reveal Caroline, "Cass!  I found them in Mom's room!  Don't worry!  It's not gross!"

Cassidy came running in from the hall, "There you two are.  We've been looking all over for  you!  We saw Andy's truck outside but couldn't find you. What are you doing in the closet?"

Andy began chuckling, hiding her head in Miranda's neck as Miranda answered, "We got stuck while Andrea was fixing the drawers for me Bobbseys."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, much like her mother, "Mom, we know that's not true.  When Andy fixes things she wears her tool belt!"

Rolling her eyes at her daughter, she held out her hand for the remote, "Thank you girls, for releasing us.  Now go down and start your homework.  Andrea and I will be right along."

As the girls shrugged and went on their way, Miranda punched in the code to lock the pair back in the closet, "See Andrea?  Next time the tool belt stays on!"

___

 


End file.
